


In His Capable Hands

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting ready for work, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mornings, POV Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Just because Magnuscanget ready with a snap of his fingers doesn't mean Alec won't do it for him by hand. If Magnus lets him, that is.





	In His Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichelleMisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/gifts).



> Hello :) this is for, and from, a prompt from MichelleMisfit: _"Helping Magnus put it on (in a happy way, or a 3b Magnus has no magic and is endlessly frustrated with doing things the slow way, and Alec may not have any skill but he has one thing going for him: steady archers hands. So how difficult can eyeliner or nail polish be?!?"_

"You promised…"

Magnus fights with his mouth to stop twisting into a smile, helpless to every one of Alec's pouts. This one is even harder to resist than usual. Alec's hair is extra fluffy this morning. He's wearing a green henley he knows is Magnus' favorite on him, and he keeps pressing the softest of kisses over Magnus' knuckles as they stand in the bathroom doorway after Magnus' shower. Though it's the swirl of thumb over his wedding ring and the plea-filled eyes complete with fluttering eyelashes that is Magnus' undoing. He tries to keep it in for a few more seconds by tackling Alec on to the bed.

"You drive a hard bargain, Shadowhunter."

Alec's laugh is delighted as they settle, and his smile smug as they rearrange where they've landed, sweeping his hands up Magnus' sides.

"No," Alec replies, grinning and so pleased with himself for being pinned down. "You made a promise. You said if you were home late again you'd let me get _you_ ready for once. I'm just holding you to it, that's all."

"I don't know why I should be punished for the tardiness of others," Magnus grumbles, not meaning a single word.

"And I don't know why I had to go to sleep without my husband last night because of some stupid _warlock meeting_ ," Alec retorts as he pretends to struggle against Magnus' weight. "So both of us have been… disadvantaged, by other people this morning."

"You won't be calling them _stupid warlock meetings_ when you start attending."

"Oh. I will," Alec insists, stroking his hands repeatedly over Magnus before cupping his ass, then flipping him without warning so now Magnus is on his back.

"Of course you will," Magnus agrees, wriggling with his own half-hearted protest as Alec sweeps his fingers up his arms then presses his wrists into the bed. "I apologize. You never have missed out on an opportunity to scowl. Why would this be any different?"

Alec's smile for him is  _delighted_ , even more so when Magnus quickly leans up to kiss his forehead. It is in part for the teasing that has always been a part of  _them_ , and also for the excitement for the _warlock_ Alec will one day become. Magnus knows the smile so well for wearing it so often himself, one that has been a permanent fixture on his face ever since they'd slid on their wedding bands.

Alec watches him for a peaceful few seconds, before he's tickling Magnus until he shrieks with laughter, arching and writhing against the bed to avoid his hands. When Alec relents, he slots his fingers through Magnus' still pressing them into the bed, kissing over his shoulder and neck before dropping his head there. There are more breathless kisses to follow, smiles that call to be tasted, and whispered _I love you_ s before Alec pitches to the side.

"So. You gonna let me dress you? Or do you want to make us both late for work?"

"We could just stay in bed," Magnus replies, even though he has too many people he needs to speak with today.

"This weekend," Alec whispers, rolling back enough to kiss him before standing up, still holding on to his hand. "We'll stay in bed all weekend."

"I will hold you to that."

"Good," Alec says, bending just enough to get yet another kiss over his knuckles. "Don't make any other plans. Now. Clothes?"

Magnus rolls on to his side supporting his head in his hand, watching Alec go through his closets. He pulls out several shirt sleeves to inspect, muttering to himself when they aren't what he's looking for before folding them tidily away again, turning to look at Magnus as he does.

"Alexander. Is there a theme for my wardrobe today?" Magnus asks, yawning and stretching, and finally getting to his feet.

"Stuttering."

"Stuttering?" Magnus repeats, sweeping his hands over Alec's back before wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Yes. I want anyone who looks at you today to be _stuttering_ , because they can't think straight for how good you look. Which is how I feel every day, by the way," Alec adds, covering his hand.

Magnus smiles a kiss into Alec's shoulder, loosening his grip so he can continue his work. He steps into the pants Alec hands him without breaking eye contact, once again trying and failing not to smile as Alec buttons him up. There is a glint in Alec's eye as he threads a favorite belt through the loops on Magnus' pants, fastening the buckle at his back just how he likes. Magnus wants to ask if they shouldn't wait to tuck his shirt in first, but then Alec is pulling out a teal tunic-style shirt with gold embroidery that opens halfway down Magnus' chest.

"I like this one a lot," Alec says as he helps him into it, teasing his thumb along the exposed skin there as he claims another kiss.

Socks and shoes come next, with Alec first choosing both then taking Magnus by the hand and sitting him in the chair at the foot of the bed. He drops to his knees, still not breaking eye contact as he continues to dress him. Then pulls Magnus back to his feet to inspect his handiwork.

"What's next?" Magnus asks, as Alec pulls out the chair at his dresser gesturing for Magnus to sit down. He does as asked, watching Alec disappear into the bathroom.

"I think nails," Alec replies, straddling his lap and sitting, holding out a box of nail polishes before selecting one. "This one."

The polish is black, the shimmer of it a perfect match to the teal of Magnus' shirt. Alec puts the box behind him, awkward when he realizes he needs somewhere to put the bottle. He kisses Magnus on the forehead and stands again, dragging their footstool closer. He puts a pillow on Magnus' lap then shakes the bottle, uncapping it gently and scraping the brush so the excess polish won't spill.

"You've done this before."

"Who do you think Izzy practiced this on when we were kids?" Alec asks, carefully squeezing Magnus' thumb and painting a perfect coat on to it.

Magnus watches him paint, leaving not a smudge or spill, enchanted by the images he is creating for himself of Izzy and Alec when they were young. "I am now wondering why I never allowed you to do this before."

"You and me both," Alec teases with a wink.

As Alec continues to paint his nails to perfection, he tells Magnus about his plans today for work. First the meeting he has first thing that he's dreading, and then a call he really doesn't want to make. Magnus smiles when Alec talks about the tasks he is looking forward to, studying the concentration on his face that softens for mentioning the security update he'll have with Underhill, and the briefing he and Izzy will attend about new weaponry.

When his nails are all painted, Alec returns the bottle to the box, then begins rummaging through Magnus' jewelry pulling out several long chains.

"What should we do until my nails are dry?" Magnus asks, leaning forwards so Alec can drop the chains over his neck.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Alec replies as he straddles his lap again. His finger hooks over the chains keeping them in place as he kisses him, gently cradling Magnus' head.

When they pull apart, Alec inspects his fingers carefully to make sure the polish is dry. Happy when they are, he holds on to Magnus' shoulder and leans back for an eyeliner on the dresser shelf. Magnus grips him around the waist to keep Alec from slipping, earning himself an indignant whine when Alec inspects his fingers for a second time.

"They could smudge."

"This is quick drying."

"That doesn't mean anything," Alec retorts. "I did this for Izzy once, and she complained all night through a patrol that it wasn't dry enough."

"Then, allow me," Magnus replies, sending a little magic over his nails to make sure they won't smudge or chip.

"Better," Alec agrees, uncapping the eyeliner and inspecting the tip.

"Did you do this for Izzy as well?"

"No. But it's not like I've not watched you do this a hundred times over."

"I suppose as an archer, you do have steady hands."

Magnus wants to ask what thoughts are racing through Alec's mind for the smirk he gives him in response, but instead tilts his face as directed and holds perfectly still. It takes seconds; Alec is already capping the eyeliner and reaching back for a mirror that he holds up for Magnus to look. The eyeliner is perfect; Magnus angles his face to inspect it catching his own smile in the reflection.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Magnus asks, looking up as Alec hooks his elbows over his shoulder and crossing his arms behind his head.

"That I _continue to surprise you_?"

"But you do. You always have," Magnus replies, playing with the buttons on Alec's henley, smiling as Alec drops his head to watch.

"Yeah, well. I hope I always do. In good ways, obviously."

Magnus smiles when Alec looks again, tilting his chin up asking for another kiss. "You will."

"You say that," Alec replies, "but in a hundred years from now, I don't think you'll be quite as impressed with me just for putting on some makeup. No matter how many shades of nail polish we go through."

" _You_ could start wearing makeup," Magnus suggests. "That might surprise me. I think you would look devastating with a little eyeliner. In fact, I can't honestly believe I haven't talked you into it before now."

Alec smiles at that, a soft  _huh_ blasting from his mouth as he considers it. "Maybe the next time we go dancing, or something."

Magnus loves the idea already. He pulls Alec closer for picturing them moving together on a crowded dance floor somewhere, with Alec's eyes standing out for the eyeliner beneath them. "I would like that."

"Then it's done."

"Though I am certain you and I will continue coming up with all sorts of ways to surprise each other that we haven't considered yet."

Alec nods, his eyes up to Magnus' hair. "I want… can you put some color in your hair to match this?" he asks, plucking at Magnus' shirt.

Magnus snaps his fingers to oblige him, once again reaching for the mirror to inspect the teal glitter now lining his mohawk. "How about this?"

"Perfect," Alec replies, smiling as he inspects it, dropping a kiss on Magnus' cheek as he sits back. "You're perfect."

"I had a good stylist this morning."

Alec smiles again, sighing softly as he pulls him into a hug. Magnus rests his head against Alec's shoulder, imagining all the surprises that are to come for them to share. Alec's magic when he becomes a warlock. New places they will explore together. The joy they will share watching their future children take their first steps.

There are so many things they will get to do together that neither one of them has thought would be a part of their lives. And now, they will get to experience them all. Even things neither one of them have thought to imagine yet. Magnus' heart couldn't be more full for picturing a forever by Alec's side that is filled with those surprises.

Sometimes, when Magnus is reminded that he has everything he's ever wanted right here in his arms, he has the urge to pinch himself. To make sure he isn't dreaming, and that the life he shares with Alec is real. This is one of those moments. Even the simple act of getting ready made enchanting for getting to share it with Alec. Though instead of pinching himself Magnus squeezes Alec tight, nosing against his neck.

"You're thinking something. I can feel it," Alec says, which makes Magnus press a smile into his shoulder before Alec is sitting back.

"I am thinking many things."

"Gonna share?"

"My entire life with you, yes," Magnus replies.

Alec opens his mouth retort, Magnus half-expecting the exasperated  _c'mon, Magnus_ that he is so used to hearing. But Alec closes his mouth again instead and smiles, before leaning in for another kiss. "I can't wait. For all of it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In his Capable Hands (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734367) by [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound)




End file.
